


青山

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 人类齐x食梦貘*嘉*：食梦貘是一种传说生物，据说以吃掉人的梦为生。
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 2





	青山

张颜齐正和一只粉色不明生物大眼瞪小眼。

不是吧，他内心哀嚎片刻：现在的山居民宿生态这么好吗！

趁不明生物还没有行动，张颜齐火速从身后摸到手机，拍照识图。扫描的横线上下移动了几下，跳出一堆相关搜索：  
您想找的是：猪。  
什么破软件！张颜齐怒点红叉叉卸载。不明生物走了几步，不知是不是他的错觉，那个粉色的小动物好像向他眨了眨眼。

目前看来似乎没有攻击性。张颜齐试着起身，小动物的视线就黏着他移动。张颜齐额头直冒汗，缓缓拧下房间的门把手。小动物从床上跳下来，慢条斯理地走过去，啪一下坐在张颜齐脚边。  
张颜齐内心已经飘过满屏的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，但表面还要维持镇定。他在手机屏幕上飞快按几下，眼看电话就要拨通，信号竟然断了。

天要亡我。

小动物坐了一会儿，又自己站起来，三两下跳到了沙发上。时机正好，张颜齐迅速拧下门把手准备冲刺跑，突然听到一个带着笑意的声音：“你就这么怕我吗？”  
苍了天了。张颜齐用力拍一下自己的脑壳，顺便打开手机确认今年是2020年。沙发上的少年穿着粉色T恤，手里还拿着两个毛茸茸的东西，也是粉色的。

张颜齐山居日记（一）：@薄雾杂志 小亮能帮我看看这是什么动物吗？挺急的！

不明生物竟然还有生物钟，刚过十二点就困得打哈欠。失眠患者张颜齐眼看他极其自然地走到自己床边，掀开被子，舒舒服服占了大半张床。少年的眼睛又圆又亮，半抬起头拍拍床沿：“你不睡觉吗？”  
我哪儿敢啊。张颜齐心如死水：“不睡，我怕我一睡着你就把我吃了。”  
“我不吃人，”不明生物笑得眼泪都出来了，像个普普通通的高中生：“我吃梦。”  
张颜齐：“我失眠，你能找别人吗？”  
少年似乎思考了一会儿：“可是再玩几天我们的宠物就能联机生蛋了，你玩得挺好的，我不想找别人。”

张颜齐山居日记（二）：陪不明生物玩拓麻歌子。

在不明生物的指导下，两人的电子宠物成功联机。在沙发上熬了一晚，张颜齐眼下挂着巨大的黑眼圈：“我有个几问题想问你。”  
“你问吧。”不明生物盘腿坐在床上，真是过分，哪有一起床就拉着别人玩电子宠物的！张颜齐战术清嗓子：“你是人类吗？”  
不明生物抬头看他：“当然不是。”  
张颜齐已经生死看淡：“哦，那你是妖怪。”  
不明生物忙着按拓麻歌子，还要抽出一只手向张颜齐挥挥：“你怎么不玩了，快配合我一下。”  
张颜齐：“我只助人为乐，但你不是人。”  
张颜齐：“你这东西到底是谁给你的？”  
张颜齐：“自己买的？那为什么会买两个啊！！！”  
张颜齐：“哦，为了下蛋。”  
张颜齐：“你的名字好复杂。”  
张颜齐：“食，梦，貘。真的假的？你们有身份证吗？”  
张颜齐：“现在住民宿都要实名制登记了，你趁民宿主人没发现赶紧走吧。”  
张颜齐：“都跟你说了，我失眠，不做梦。你kpi完成不了也不能赖在我这儿啊。”  
张颜齐：“知道了知道了，这就来。”  
……  
张颜齐：“这里怎么玩啊？”

张颜齐山居日记（三）：今天没有失眠。  
粉色小猪（划掉）焉栩嘉睡了一整天。

张颜齐入睡很慢，焉栩嘉睡觉又不规矩。每每他睡意来袭，焉栩嘉就一胳膊抡在他肚子上，或是翻身把腿搁在他身上。张颜齐敢怒不敢言，只好伸手捏一下焉栩嘉的脸。焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地蹭过来，把脑袋往他颈窝一搁。  
几乎是在那瞬间，张颜齐就睡着了。  
一夜无梦，醒来精神抖擞。除掉婴儿时期，张颜齐感觉从来没睡得这么好过。  
这就是食梦貘的特殊气场吗。  
睡醒的张颜齐竟然有点感动。

焉栩嘉醒得很晚，坐在床边看张颜齐拉窗帘。窗外是连绵青山，刚刚下过雨，空气里草木的味道格外浓。焉栩嘉往被子里缩了缩，又要睡过去。张颜齐察觉他精神状态不太对，走过去用手背试了一下额头温度。摸完他才意识到自己这一举动的好笑：焉栩嘉又不是人类。焉栩嘉抓住他那只手不放，声音懒洋洋的：“你真的不做梦。”  
话音刚落他好像就睡过去了，被子掩着小半张脸。不对劲，张颜齐把两个拓麻歌子并排放在他枕边：“别睡了，你都睡了快十五个小时了。”  
焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊：“没事的，我就是有点饿。”  
张颜齐把外卖app打开：“你想吃什么？”  
焉栩嘉没有回答，呼吸均匀悠长。睡着了。

到了晚饭点，张颜齐游戏都玩累了。转头去看床上的焉栩嘉：眉头微微皱着，身体还抖动了一下。  
食梦貘也会做噩梦吗？张颜齐凑近观察。焉栩嘉终于睁开眼睛，张颜齐莫名松了口气，叫他起来吃晚饭。焉栩嘉摇摇头，抬起胳膊环住张颜齐的脖子。  
这个动作实在太暧昧了，张颜齐把目光挪开。焉栩嘉好像很疲劳一样把脸埋进他怀里：“张颜齐，”，他把胳膊收紧些：“你是不是很烦我？”  
张颜齐没有回答他，起身去浴室拧了把热毛巾给他擦脸。焉栩嘉在毛巾里唔了一声。

张颜齐山居日记（四）：真是猪吧，太能睡了。

张颜齐山居日记（五）：竟然一天没和他说话。今天去漂流了。没什么意思。

张颜齐山居日记（六）：焉栩嘉今天出去了，不知道去做什么。  
……  
我管他干嘛！

张颜齐山居日记（七）：为什么我不会做梦。

张颜齐山居日记（八）：好无聊哇，当初不该租一个月的。

张颜齐山居日记（九）：今天又一起玩拓麻歌子。虽然是我下蛋，但也没关系。  
小猪好开心。

张颜齐山居日记（十）：好累好累，不该去攀岩。

焉栩嘉很久没有遇到这样巨大的梦境。  
他变回食梦貘原本的样子，啊呜一口把张颜齐的噩梦咬下。噩梦碎裂成尖锐脆片，吃起来嘎吱嘎吱的，并不可口。

第二天张颜齐睁开眼，发现焉栩嘉已经在浴室洗脸。焉栩嘉发现他在看自己，擦干脸扑到被子上，美丽的圆眼睛都比平时睁得大些。张颜齐伸手摸一下他蓬松的发顶：“我昨晚好像做梦了，但我一点也不记得内容。”  
焉栩嘉点点头：“我知道。”  
两人对视的角度很微妙。张颜齐没忍住低头亲了一下焉栩嘉的鼻尖。焉栩嘉弹簧一样蹦开，捂着鼻子半天没吭声。  
气氛有点尴尬。张颜齐赶紧移开视线，掀被子低头找拖鞋。越急越找不到另一只。视野里突然出现一个圆圆的脑袋。  
然后焉栩嘉凑过来，手搭在张颜齐肩上，很认真地吻住张颜齐的嘴唇。

张颜齐山居日记（十一）：怎么会这样！

在备忘录打下这行字时焉栩嘉凑了过来。他眼睛还微肿，刘海被他随便往后捋了一把，竖在头上像某种生命力极强的植物。看着看着他脸红起来：“你怎么乱写。”  
“没有啊。”张颜齐把手机举到他面前，焉栩嘉用手捂住眼睛，倒回被子里小声嘀咕：“我刚才没有哭。”  
张颜齐觉得好笑，低头去亲他通红的眼角。焉栩嘉抓起被子蒙住头，闷了一会儿自己受不了，又悄悄露出一条缝。张颜齐丢下手机，焉栩嘉只露出两只眼睛，目不转睛地看着他。  
张颜齐回忆起刚住进民宿的那个晚上，那只粉色的小动物也是这样看自己。焉栩嘉坐起来：“我饿了。”  
外面太阳明晃晃的。张颜齐一时语塞：“那怎么办，我现在没有梦给你吃。”  
没关系，焉栩嘉眼睛弯弯地挪过来。这样很难让人不想亲他。接了好长一个吻，焉栩嘉的膝盖在张颜齐身下蹭一下。张颜齐会意，移到床边把窗帘拉上。阳光隐隐约约从窗帘下方的缝隙里溢出来，木地板就被绘上浅金色的流动山脉。焉栩嘉随呼吸微微起伏的身体也像群山。张颜齐很轻柔地揉捏他的腰和大腿，焉栩嘉呜咽的声音全被掩进山林树木簌簌里。软热的身体像甜梦一场，焉栩嘉这时不是食梦的奇异小兽，而是造梦的缈缈烟雾，融化的淡色奶油。

有风吹过，窗帘鼓起一个虚张声势的圆弧。焉栩嘉在高潮中混沌地想，今天好像是七夕。  
原本又是能尝到许多甜蜜梦境的一晚。  
可惜了，他在心里叹了口气：还是想窝在张颜齐怀里睡个好觉。


End file.
